


Ishigami Wants to be Confessed to: The War of Love and, Yeah, Actually Just Love

by orphan_account



Category: kaguya wants to be confessed to, kaguya-sama: Love is War
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ishigami wants to confess to Fujiwara, but Shirogane convinces him there's a better way of going about things. Being Ishigami is suffering.





	1. Fuck, Marry, Kill

“Alright, Ishigami,” Fujiwara sneered, “Marry, Murder, Make out for the 3 girls in the the student council.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be Fuck, Marry, Kill?” he responded listlessly, not looking up from his Switch.

“Ishigami, watch your language! We’re in the student council office, show some respect.” Iino scolded him, looking up from her work. Ishigami sighed.

“Yes. Because I’m the person being inappropriate here.”

“Oh come on, just answer!” Fujiwara pressed. Shirogane and Shinomiya watched out of the corner of their eyes, experiencing that strange cocktail of fear and morbid curiosity they’ve gotten all too used to. Ishigami noticed all the eyes on him. Sighing, he paused his game and put it down.

“Make out with Shinomiya, marry Fujiwara, murder Iino.” Iino lept back in horror.

“Marry Fujiwara?”

“That’s the part that offended you?” Ishigami asked, bewildered. Suddenly, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He looked over his shoulder to be met with Shinomiya glaring daggers at him. He gulped.

“Do you guys need me to explain myself, or should I cut my losses?”

“Explain,” all four of them said in unison. Ishigami put his hand to his forehead and groaned. He thought for a few seconds before coming up with an answer he was happy with.

“I chose to murder Iino because she’s the one I’d miss the least. So I had to chose between who to marry and who to make out with between Shinomiya and Fujiwara. I chose to think of who I’d rather marry and leave the remainder as the person I chose to make out with.”

“And so you chose to marry FUJIWARA? Why?” Shirogane asked incredulously.

“That seems a bit mean, don’t you think?” Ishigami asked.

“Answer the question,” Shinomiya pressed, calm in voice but with intensity in her eyes.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I dunno,” Ishigami looked over at Fujiwara, who was staring him down, no discernable expression on her face other than her intense focus on him. He felt under pressure, but Ishigami tried to figure out a good, tactful way to say it.

“I know her better, I guess? Take the evil you know over the evil you don’t?” 

Fuck.

“Absolutely disgusting!” Iino proclaimed. “Why do you even talk if you’re just going to say things like that?”

“Yeah!” Fujiwara followed. “What she said! How dare you!”

“Fujiwara is an embodiment of all that is right with the world!”

“Yeah, what she said!”

“God, I hate you so much!”

“Yeah! What she said!”

With that, Fujiwara turned away from him. As did Iino and Shinomiya. Ishigami looked at Miyuki, who averted his eyes awkwardly. “Wow, I sure do have a ton of work to do,” he said nervously.

Ishigami picked up his switch, started playing, and tried to remember if he had bought more tissues like had been planning to.


	2. The Apology from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Ishigami will, for the foreseeable future, wish that no apology was made and things stayed bitter between them.

“Hey, Ishigami, President told me you had to do all this work, too!” Fujiwara chirped, dropping a stack of papers onto the table in front of him with an audible thud. Ishigami put down his switch and grabbed the one at the top. This clearly wasn’t treasurer work. In fact, it looked suspiciously like something Fujiwara was supposed to be doing. He looked over at Shirogane, who seemed to notice it too. The president opened his mouth to scold Fujiwara, but Shinomiya stepped in front of him and spoke first.

“Well, that seems like a lot of work, Ishigami, so I’m guessing you won’t be needing this.” Kaguya grabbed his switch off the table. Ishigami stretched his arm out towards it as she walked away, but he knew there was nothing he could do. 

“Shinomiya,” Shirogane started. “I think that-”

“It’s cool, I can handle this,” Ishigami told him. He wasn’t going to get Shinomiya mad at Shirogane, too. And so, he went to work, taking frequent breaks to the bathroom so he could sit on the toilet with his head resting on the stall door, groaning his suffering away. Fujiwara finished her work rather early (surprise, surprise), so she took it upon herself to start playing on his Switch. Really loudly. She wouldn’t stop giggling. He wanted so much to punch her in the face, but he knew he had to just sit and accept it.

“Well, I’m done for the day,” Shirogane said after a while. “Are you sure you don’t need help with that, Ishigami?”

“Go on ahead, I’m fine.”

“I’ll be heading out too,” Shinomiya said. “What about you, Fujiwara?”

“Nah, I’ll stick around and help Ishigami out,” Fujiwara said, not looking up from her game of Mario Kart. Ishigami could tell she was going the wrong way from the glimpses he stole between papers. He wanted to punch her so bad. 

And so, he kept at the papers, while Fujiwara continued to play. Well, for about a minute, that was true. After that, she put it down and walked over to the desk he was working on. She picked up a paper in silence and started working on it. He felt gratitude at first, but then he remembered that she stuck the work on him in the first place. But he wasn’t going to yell at her for it, so he just sat there and worked with her. With her help, it only took another 20 minutes to finish.

“Well, I’ll be going,” Ishigami said as he got up.

“W-wait!” Fujiwara yelled, getting up too. Ishigami stopped and looked at her. She sat down awkwardly and then stared at him expectantly. He sighed and sat down too.

“I thought of a better reason why I said what I said, yesterday.”

“O-oh, really?”

“Yeah, you wanna hear it, or should I just keep my mouth shut?”

“I don’t think you should say anything, actually. If anyone should be making amends it’s me.” Fujiwara was avoiding eye contact with him and blushing intensely. She was really ashamed. “I was a huge jerk.”

“You mean when you threw all this work at me?”

“No, before that! I did that because I needed you stay after school so we could talk alone!”

“And this was the only way you could think of?

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

“You just wanted to steal my switch for the day, didn’t you?”

“UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”

“Fine, whatever, I forgive you. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I am worrying about it!” Fujiwara slammed her fists on the desk and pouted. He didn’t expect her to get so worked up about this.

“Why are you so worried? You shit on me all the time, it’s nothing new.”

“Yeah, but I said I hate you! That was awful of me.”

“To be honest I’m a lot madder about what you did today. If you want to apologize for something apologize for that.”

Fujiwara averted her eyes and faked a giggle, clearly embarrassed. 

“Well,” Fujiwara started. “What I’m trying to get at is… sure you screwed up, but you’re always kind of irritating like that, you know?”

“Wow I feel a lot better.”

“No, I’m being serious here!”

“That doesn’t help.”

“What I’m saying,” Fujiwara got flustered and started to yell. “Is that it’s okay cause I irritate you a ton, too, right?”

“You definitely are irritating.”

“I’m trying to apologize here!” Fujiwara got up and dived onto the couch, burying her head into one of the pillows. She let out a loud, muffled grunt before going silent for a while.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I,”

“No. Don’t be,” Fujiwara said, turning her head to him so he could just barely see her beet red face. “I’m almost as bad at apologizing as you are at complimenting people. You’ve got a reason to be mad.”

Her words stung like a wasp, but her serious tone of voice and flustered expression got him curious enough to hold back his words.

“We have our differences but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, Yuu. It’s not like I don’t like you being around. You’re one of my precious friends, like Kaguya, or Miyuki, or Miko.” Fujiwara got up and looked him the eyes with a smile. “And I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” Fujiwara opened her arms up to him, beckoning for a hug. Ishigami couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Eventually Fujiwara started to avert her gaze out of sheer awkwardness. It made Ishigami laugh a bit, for some reason. He got up, moved around the desk to her, and hugged her. It was a bit awkward. He was standing and hunched over, she was sitting, but it had been so long since he had felt this kind of closeness with someone. Oxytocin and vasopressin flooded his brain, and he was filled with elation. The hug ended, and Ishigami picked up his switch. 

“I’ll be going now,” Ishigami said as he left. Fujiwara followed him out the door. They both walked together, side by side, to the gate. They said their goodbyes and walked home their separate ways. Ishigami looked behind him and saw Fujiwara’s back in the distance, and he couldn’t help but smile. He murmured something to himself, as if by instinct, that would haunt him for what would feel like forever.

“Yup. Definitely marry Fujiwara.”

Fuck.


	3. Boobs and Emotional Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishigami is going to make decisions. He is going to regret them.

“Well maybe I should just give you all my work again and leave!” Fujiwara screamed.

“I’d love that, then I wouldn’t have to look at your stupid face all day!” Ishigami yelled back.

Miyuki Shirogane was well aware that there was tension between his two friends, but never this level of pure, unfiltered venom. It had been like this for 3 days. They couldn’t seem to go for 10 minutes in the same room without starting something. It always ended with Fujiwara leaving, and after she left Ishigami would start crying and not getting work done. And today, Iino was too busy trying to find a way to fix the hole in the wall she punched out of anger when Ishigami went too far and called Fujiwara an ‘obnoxious, cow-titted idiot’. He hated seeing his friends fight like this, and he was too worried about them to get any work done, either. It was obvious things needed to change, so he decided to talk to Ishigami. However, Ishigami decided to come to him, first.

“Miyuki, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you. Alone."

\--------------------

The two of them headed outside to the courtyard for some fresh air and privacy. 

“Is this about Fujiwara?”

“Yeah, it is. I keep lashing out at her for no good reason.”

“So you’re causing all the fights?”

Ishigami looked down in shame. “Yeah, I suck. Something… happened recently.”

“So because of something she did, now you’re always getting angry at her,” Shirogane said, getting increasingly worried. “She’s usually pretty extreme, I shudder to think of what she did…”

“She didn’t do anything bad. In fact, after that time you left the two of us alone… she said some really nice stuff. I’ll admit, I was in a bit of a bad place then, and even if she’s part of the reason I was in that place, she really reached out to me and helped me get out. She told me that she wouldn’t change a thing about me, and then we hugged. It was nice. I can’t remember the last time I felt that close to someone.”

“Yes, that does sound like Fujiwara,” Shirogane said softly, fondly remembering all the times she had helped him. “Wait, so why are you mad at her?”

“Miyuki,” Ishigami said seriously, looking him in the eyes. “I’m going Tsundere.”

Shirogane processed what he said for a second and then reeled back from shock. “Like… in a shoujo manga?”

“Exactly like in a shoujo manga. I’ve even started calling her an idiot, it my head when thinking about her, it’s bad.

“But… this is Fujiwara we’re talking about. Are you really sure you like her?”

“Hey, you take that back, she’s not that bad!”

Shirogane grabbed Ishigami by the shoulders and started shaking him. “Snap out of it, Ishigami! Try to think about this clearly! Are you sure about this?”

Ishigami broke away from him. “I’m trying, man, I really am. But I keep thinking every tiny thing she does is adorable, and it pisses me off! And she’s too damn sexy, man, I can’t take it!”

“Are you really sure she’s that sexy? I mean, even in the student council, there’s-”

“Dude, you know I’m a boob man.”

“But that wasn’t a problem before, was it?”

“Yeah, I can handle boobs, but the only thing sexier to that than me is warm, unconditional emotional support when I’m at my lowest point! And now she has both! Boobs AND emotional support? My dick can’t take it, man. I’m practically hard 24/7 when I’m in the student council office!”

“Woah, Ishigami-”

“I masturbated 3 times last night and I’m still like this even today!”

“Ishigami-”

“And I can’t even finish if the girl on the screen doesn’t look enough like her!”

Shirogane slapped Ishigami in the face, knocking him to the ground.

“For the love of god, Ishigami, I don’t want to hear that! Also, snap out of it!”

Ishigami rubbed his cheek in pain. Then, suddenly, his mind was clear.

“Shirogane… my mind feels so unburdened all of a sudden. I think your slap knocked sense back into me! I can see clearly now!”

“Perfect! Now think about this rationally: Can you see yourself with Fujiwara?”

“Of course not, she’s Fujiwara,” Ishigami stated matter of factly, picking himself up. Shirogane nodded. But all of a sudden Ishigami’s face softened. “But at the same time… she’s Fujiwara, you know?” Shirogane closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

“Personally,” Shirogane said. “I’m not sure I’d be able to stand being in a full on relationship with her, but she’s still one of the best friends I’ve ever been graced with. She brings so much into our lives.” Shirogane opened his eyes and looked Ishigami in his. “Ishigami, if anyone can handle her, I think it’s you, and I think both of you deserve all the happiness in the world. But remember, she’s Fujiwara.”

“Yeah, but, she’s Fujiwara.”

“If that’s how you feel,” Shirogane said as he put his hand on Ishigami’s shoulder. “Then I think that you should go for it. You have my full support, as both your friend and Fujiwara’s.” Ishigami blushed a bit at the gesture.

“Shirogane…” He smiled a bit, but then frowned and looked down. “Do you think I even have a chance with her? I mean, I’m a social outcast, and she’s Fujiwara, she has tons of friends. She’s totally out of my league.”

“Are you sure about that?” Shirogane asked him reassuringly. “I mean, she’s Fujiwara.”

“But at the same time,” Ishigami countered, looking into the middle distance with wonder and sadness in his eyes. “She’s Fujiwara.”

“But,” Shirogane retorted, staring into the middle distance with warmth and nostalgia in his eyes. “She’s Fujiwara.”

“...You’re right, Shirogane. If any girl doesn’t look down on me like the rest of them, it’s her.” Ishigami smiled at the thought of his crush. “She’s the only one… who might actually say yes to me if I confessed.” Ishigami’s smile slowly faded. “But… will she?”

“I’ll make sure she will.” Shirogane flourished dramatically. “I will be there with you every step of the way. Do as I say and you’ll have her in the palm of your hand.”

“Wait, you seriously think you can make her say yes?”

“Not only that, I can make her confess to you!”

Ishigami honestly doubted that, but he was gracious for Shirogane’s help. “Alright, Myu,” He said with a smile. “I’m counting on you.”


End file.
